


Day 9: Against The Wall

by ImagineBeatles



Series: My McLennon 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW) [9]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW), Hickeys, M/M, McLennon, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: 1964. John and Paul sneak off together during their break while recording their next album for some fun.





	Day 9: Against The Wall

John and Paul couldn’t get their hands of each other. They had been giving each other looks all evening and finally they had managed to sneak off. It was their break and so both men knew that if they were going to do this, they had to be quick. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t make out for a bit.

Paul groaned into John’s open mouth as the older man thrusted a knee between Paul’s legs and pressed himself against him, rubbing their erections together. His hands were running up and down Paul’s sides and thighs, and his mouth tried to swallow Paul’s tongue. It was dirty, rough, needy, but mostly extremely satisfying. Even just this. But John wanted more. So much more. He released Paul’s mouth and went straight for the man’s neck, knowing how sensitive Paul was there. Paul’s fingers disappeared into John’s auburn hair and soon his other hand had undone both man’s their pants. John had only realised that when he felt Paul’s hand slide into his underwear and take out his cock to wank. John groaned against Paul’s skin and buckled his hips, encouraging Paul to go on. Paul chuckled as a reply and let go of John to take out his own hard dick as well and wank them together at the same time. John’s teeth sank down Paul’s neck as he felt Paul’s hand close around his and Paul’s dicks and start wanking them. He kissed the bruised skin as a silently apology, but Paul didn’t seem to mind the hickey.

"Shit… Macca… you’re so good, you know. So beautiful and gorgeous and fuck… I want you so bad," John moaned into Paul’s ear before licking its shell and dragging out a wanton groan from Paul’s red, swollen lips.

"I know…" Paul breathed back as his hand started to shake, making the slide over their cocks a little more awkward but good, "I want you too… So badly…"

"We don’t have much time…"

"Well… hurry up then! No… no way I’m going back on stage without having had either your mouth around my dick or your cock in my arse," Paul spoke bluntly and it made John laugh. He pulled away and kissed Paul’s lips before looking straight into Paul’s eyes.

"I’d like to go for that second option, if you don’t mind?" he said with a cocky-smile.

"Anything you want, luv," was Paul’s reply before he let go of their cocks and cupped John’s head in his hands and pulled him in for a needy kiss. John growled into Paul’s mouth as it opened for his tongue and pressed the younger man against the wall. He reached for Paul’s pants and slide them down, before stepping aside and letting Paul step out of them. John had been glad that they had made it to the storage room before attacking each other. He wanted to see Paul’s face as he fucked him, meaning Paul wouldn’t be able to wear his pants. And by the way Paul was blushing, John knew he was glad they had as well.

"I’m gonna fuck you so hard, Paul," he told him, his breathing heavy. Paul closed his eyes and bit his lip as he tipped his head back, letting it rest against the wall.

"So hard, you won’t even remember your fucking name," John continued and Paul let out a strangled moan and buckled his hips against John’s as the man’s hands found his hips and grabbed him roughly.

"You’d like that, wouldn’t you Paul? I bet your little hole is already gaping by the thought of it," John told him with a grin as he grabbed Paul’s chin and forced their lips together in a heated kiss that made Paul weak in the knees.

"Please… John, please…" Paul begged as John pressed their hips together and rotated them against him.

"Tell me you want it, Paul," John ordered and Paul nodded as he wrapped his arms around John’s neck.

"I want it John. So badly… please… We don’t… we don’t have much time," Paul told him. John kissed the younger man again and pulled at his bottom lip.

"Tell me what you want, Paul. Make me hear it. I want to hear you say it."

"Fuck me… Please… I want you to fuck me… as hard as you can… please John,’ Paul replied quickly and John felt his cock twitch as he watched Paul’s luscious lips form the words. The way Paul could speak those harsh, dirty words was so sexy and such a turn on.

He rolled his hips against Paul’s again before reaching inside his pocket and grabbing a bottle of lube.

"Wrap your legs around me, luv," John told him as he sucked on the younger man’s jaw. The man nodded and grabbed John’s shoulder tightly as he jumped and wrapped his legs around John’s hips in one swift movement, trusting John to catch him. He couldn’t help but whine as John’s fingernails dugs down his thighs as he pressed him high against the wall for support.

"Hold on," John moaned and Paul tightened his legs around John’s hips and let himself rest against the wall as he held onto John’s shoulders a little tighter. John smiled and pecked him on the lips before pouring some lube on his fingers and giving the bottle to Paul to hold. Paul let out a shaky breath as John’s finger moved between his arse cheeks and slowly pushed into him as he spread the lube around. Paul shut his eyes tightly and tried to control his breathing as he felt John probe his hole until the whole finger was inside of him, twisting around and opening him up before another finger entered him.

Relaxing was difficult like this, but Paul tried his best. It wasn’t the first time they had done this. He rotated his hips a little and John groaned as he felt the muscles inside of Paul constrict around his fingers.

"Shit, Paul. I can’t wait to be inside of you," he moaned and Paul nodded.

"Do it, then. I’m ready. I can take it. Please, John. I need you inside of me," the younger man told him with another rotation of his hips.

"You sure, luv?" John asked him just in case and when he saw Paul nodding with his head resting against the wall, he smiled, retreated his fingers from Paul’s arse and took the lube from Paul again. He quickly applied some on his dick and raised Paul up a little higher so he had better access before lining up with Paul’s hole and slowly pushing in. Paul groaned at the feeling of being penetrated, the burn being slightly worse now with so little preparation, but it wasn’t painful. His fingers tightened on John’s shoulders and he bit his lip as he tried to relax for John.

All in all, it didn’t take John long before he found himself buried deep inside of Paul. He let out a growl and claimed Paul’s mouth for yet another breath-taking kiss as he stroked Paul’s cheek.

"Shit… You’re so tight still. You feel so good around me like this, Paulie. So fucking good. I’m gonna fuck you so hard now," John breathed heavily as they parted. Paul nodded and licked his lips and John kissed his cheek before he slowly started to move, holding Paul up by his thighs and bum as he rolled his hips, letting his cock slide in and out of Paul in a slow steady rhythm, allowing his lover to adjust to the invasion. Paul let out a groan as he felt John’s dick slide against the little bump inside of him that got him to feel that weird kind of pleasure building up inside of him.

"Fuck, John… There. Shit…" Paul moaned and John nodded. He spread his legs a little wider so he had better access and sped up his pace, trying to hit Paul’s prostate repeatedly and trying to get the younger man to break, which John guessed would be rather soon. Paul was moaning wantonly with his eyes closed and head tipped back with every move John made and John could feel the man’s rock hard erection rub against his tummy as Paul bounced up and down his dick. The man’s mouth was hanging open slightly and his thighs were trembling around John’s hips.

"Harder… please…" Paul asked, his voice sounding weak and John complied without a second thought, tightening his grip on Paul to keep him from falling as he started thrusting harder and rougher into Paul.

"Shit… yes!" Paul cried out weakly and John captured his mouth again, shutting him up and allowing Paul to grab his hair and pull at it.

"You like that, Paulie? My hard dick pounding inside of you?" John breathed heavily as he broke the kiss. Paul nodded and bit his lip again.

"So much…" he answered.

"Shit… I love you, Paul. I… I can’t keep this up much longer, luv. You feel so good on my dick like this with that gorgeous tight arse of yours," John moaned and Paul nodded in agreement, not being able to say much more as he felt his orgasm built up inside of him.

"Wank yourself for me, Paul. Please… cum for me, luv," John told him and Paul nodded again as he let one hand fall from John’s soft lock and he wrapped it around himself with a groan and a twitch of his muscles all around John. John groaned and buried his face in Paul’s neck, licking that mark he made as Paul brought himself closer and closer to his orgasm. He could feel Paul’s hand moving between them as he thrusted in to Paul as hard and deep as he could. He let his teeth sink down again as Paul’s insides twitched around his dick that was about to burst and Paul cried out as he rolled his hips, trying to meet both his hand movements as John’s thrusting.

"So… close…" Paul breathed, sounding completely out of breath and John nodded.

"Me too… please, Paul. Come for me," he coaxed Paul and with one finally hard pull and a loud shout, Paul came between their bodies, coating their bellies as his arse constricted around John’s cock again, milking the older man as he came hard. John closed his eyes and finally allowed himself to come as well, filling Paul up as deep as he could and let himself and Paul lean more against the wall supporting him, being afraid they’d fall if he wouldn’t. His knees were weak and Paul was still riding him as he continued to come until he felt his cock stop pulsing  and slowly soften inside of his lover.

Paul was catching his breath and John cupped the younger man’s cheek before pressing a sweet and lazy kiss against the man’s lips, making them both moan of the aftermath. Slowly John pulled out and put Paul carefully back to his feet. Paul stood wobbly, but he managed as he slowly got dressed and John helped to clean them both with some tissues.

"Well. That was totally worth it," Paul commented as they both wore their clothes again and looked presentable. John hummed in agreement as he tried to fix his hair just a little more and kept his eyes on Paul with a smile on his face.

"Totally, yes. God, we should do that more," John told him and Paul smiled back at him before kissing his cheek.

"I agree. But let’s head back now, alright. People might start suspecting if we aren’t on time," he told him. John sighed deeply and nodded.

"True. Let’s go then," he told him reluctantly, making Paul laugh at his expense. Not that John minded that much.

"And I love you, too," Paul told him quickly with one last peck before sneaking out of the storage room.

***

"What have got there, Paul?" George asked his friend after a few seconds. It was only minutes before they had to go on again and Paul had felt his friends eyes on his neck ever since he and John had gotten back. He hadn’t realised back then with John in the storage room that some might find it strange that he ended up with a hickey after having went out with John to have a smoke. He just shrugged.

"Some girl gave it to me probably," he told him. George nodded, but his eyes were still narrowed as he studied him and Paul knew he didn’t believe him. Which wasn’t strange, seeing as George had known him since they were only kids. If anyone knew when he was lying it was George. He gave him a simple smile, hoping George would leave it and not ask any further. But, he had no such luck. He and George both heard John burst out laughing at the scene and both turned to him. Paul gave him an angry look, not realising George’s eyes went back and forth between them as his mind slowly figured out what was going on. When he did he grinned like an idiot and nodded with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Alright, Paul. Whatever you say, mate. Relax. I won’t tell," he told him.


End file.
